1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support system for a radiant heater assembly and in particular to a radiant heating assembly support system for outdoor use.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In general, there are several drawbacks to currently available outdoor radiant tube heater assemblies. Most outdoor patios do not have an overhead structure for the installation of heaters. At present, overhead patio heaters require an awning, roof or a custom made support system for installation. Custom made support systems require on-site cutting, welding and fabrication of material to build an assembly of sufficient structural integrity to support heaters and withstand the elements of nature. Some patio heaters include post mounted “mushroom” style heaters attached to tubes, which are embedded in concrete or surface mounted on a patio. Disadvantages of these types of structures are that a tube or post is required for every heater, taking up space on a patio. Moreover, gas and/or electrical lines include underground pipes and conduits. During new construction, supply lines must be buried prior to the installation of the patio surface. In the case of an installation on an existing patio, the patio surface must be demolished to an extent sufficient to permit installation of underground fuel and/or electrical supply lines which is a costly undertaking.